Death Travel
by Pandita088
Summary: Nadie se imaginaría que ese inocente viaje de vacaciones terminaría así...


Death Travel.

Estaba anocheciendo, el sol se escondía en el crepúsculo. El cielo estaba tornado en una mezcla de naranja y rojo y las nubes estaban en un tono color violeta.

Un yate estaba atado a un poste, en la orilla de un muelle, mientras que las personas subían sus maletas en él.

- Fueron unas increíbles vacaciones, ¿verdad Light-kun? - comentó aquel joven tan excéntrico e irritante mientras sujetaba algunas cajas y las colocaba sobre otras.

- Sí, admito que estuvo divertido, sólo que Misa y Kiyomi no se me quitaron de encima ni un minuto... -suspiró- Aun así, la he pasado bien, ahora sé que Matsuda-san puede tener algunas ideas que sirvan de algo-dijo sonriendo.

Pero aún así no estuvo del todo satisfecho, tenía un desenlace perfecto planeado para estas vacaciones.

L no estaría del todo acuerdo con eso. A cualquiera se le ocurriría tener la idea de unas vacaciones después de un arduo trabajo de larga duración.

Escucharon el llamado de la modelo, quien ya había subido a bordo. Ellos la miraron, estaba saludando con el brazo en el aire, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡Light, mira! ¡Mírame! ¡Saca una fotografía! -exclamaba.

El castaño no tuvo otra que obedecer y le sacó unas cuantas fotos a la joven rubia. Examinó las imágenes y apagó la cámara.

- Bien, subamos, Ryuuzaki -dijo adelantándose. Él asintió y subieron al yate.

Takada estaba parada en un pasillo, lucía algo perturbada, más bien nerviosa. Light y L llegaron a donde ella estaba y cuando la vieron, dedujeron que algo le ocurría. Pero decidieron dejar pasar eso. Grave error.

Kiyomi bajó la mirada después de que ellos dos entraran a una habitación y revisó su cartera, que dentro de ella se encontraba algo brillante color plateado.

Sonrió para sí, tenía pensado acabar la rivalidad de amor por ese hombre de una vez.

Ambos brillantes jóvenes llegaron donde estaban los demás adolescentes, que eran unos cinco años menos que ellos.

Un rubio comiendo chocolate, un albino apilando bloques y un pelirrojo jugando con su PSP.

- Hola, chicos –saludó L al ver a sus sucesores.

Los adolescentes, que eran igual de raros que él, levantaron la mirada y lo saludaron cortésmente.

Había una mesa de ping-pong en ese salón y como para matar el rato, Light y L decidieron jugar allí, como si fuera tenis.

- La revancha, Light-kun –dijo el de cabello azabache agarrando la paleta.

- Está bien, Ryuuzaki, a ver si esta vez logras vencerme…

El padre de Light, Souchirou Yagami, hacía de co-piloto y el encargado de pilotear el yate era Watari.

Todos estaban listos para irse. Pensaban que sería un viaje tranquilo, como cualquiera que un ser humano haría. Se estaban equivocando.

El yate arrancó haciendo un ruido fuerte y provocó unas pequeñas olas. El mar estaba calmado y había un clima cálido, una tormenta no podría dejarlos varados como el Titanic, pero otra cosa sí.

- Oye, Light –lo llamó Misa abriendo la puerta, pero lo vio jugando con aquel chico al ping-pong.

Ella sonrió y se acercó hacia la mesa donde estaban jugando. Los demás jóvenes observaban absortos el juego, ya que iba empate de catorce puntos. El que llegaba a quince ganaba.

Misa quiso animarlo, pero lo hizo en el momento equivocado, justo cuando él estaba de lo más concentrado.

- ¡Ánimo, Light! –gritó justo cuando él iba a recibir la pequeña pelota, falló el tiro y L ganó.

Mello y Matt festejaron. A Near le dio igual. L sólo chocó los cinco con Light animándolo, diciendo que hizo un buen partido. Pero aún así el castaño estaba molesto.

Misa no tuvo que pensar mucho para darse cuenta y sentirse culpable. Lo llamó para disculparse.

- ¿Qué? - dijo con un falso tono dulce, muy falso que hasta ella se dio cuenta.

- Misa lo ha pasado bien contigo en estas dos semanas y… por lo que Misa acaba de hacer… Misa pide disculpas –se disculpó haciendo una especie de reverencia- ¿Sabes que te quiero? –dijo abrazándolo.

Los demás sólo observaban la escena, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Near derrumbó su torre de bloques y comenzó a armarlo de vuelta, con tal de no mirar aquella cursi escena.

-Sí, Misa, lo sé -contestó correspondiendo sin ganas el abrazo que ella le había dado.

Takada, quien estaba observando la escena desde la puerta entreabierta, hizo una mueca de desagrado. Ella debería de estar en sus brazos, no esa rubia estúpida.

La atmósfera terrestre empezó a hacerse oscura, las nubes tapaban la luna dejando ver sólo un enorme círculo brillante y borroso en el cielo.

Alrededor de las nueve y media, todos se sentaron afuera a disfrutar de una simple pero deliciosa cena. Watari había contratado a los mejores cocineros, L debe de sentirse demasiado a gusto teniendo un mayordomo así. Luego el postre, en el cual Ryuuzaki se ganaba el primer puesto al más glotón, pero Mello no se quedaba atrás.

Uno de los empleados empezó a recoger todos los platos una vez todos terminaron de comer, él solo. Misa lo miró y preguntó porqué los demás no lo ayudaban. El empleado no contestó, lo que empezó a preocupar a la rubia, quien se miró fijamente el rostro del joven.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Te pareces mucho a Ryuuzaki! –exclamó tan fuerte que todos la miraron.

- ¿Qué dijiste, Misa-san? –preguntó el detective.

- Es que en serio, Ryuuzaki-san, se parece mucho a ti y… -se calló al ver que el empleado ya se había ido- Vaya, qué misterioso –comentó.

Al largo rato, después de cenar todos fueron a descansar. Misa, después de darse un baño, traía puesto un vestido muy corto, tanto que se le veían las bragas.

Entró en la habitación en donde estaban los chicos para desearle buenas noches a su querido novio, interrumpiendo la conversación que estaban teniendo.

L y sus sucesores se quedaron como estatuas, abrieron los ojos del asombro ya que nunca vieron aquellas partes de una mujer. Light se sintió avergonzado, se levantó y la sacó de la pieza.

- Misa, ¿se puede saber cuál es tu problema? –la regañó.

- Lo siento… -se disculpó- Sólo quería desearte buenas noches y…

Kiss. Light la calló besándola, la única forma que él conocía para cerrarle el pico sin ser rudo. Ella como siempre, llena de esperanza y su corazón se llenó de alegría.

El castaño separó sus labios y sonriendo, le pidió amablemente que se vaya a dormir. Ella, totalmente embobada mirando su rostro, asintió y lo obedeció.

Riendo, entró en la habitación que compartía con Kiyomi, quien la estaba esperando parada y con los brazos cruzados.

- Supongo que sólo llevas esa ropa para dormir y no para otra cosa –dijo en tono molesto dirigiéndose hacia ella, pero sólo la rozó y cerró la puerta.

Misa miraba a la conductora de televisión, quien lucía bastante sospechosa.

- ¿Qué es lo que planeas? –dijo desafiante. Definitivamente algo ocultaba.

- ¿Qué planeo? Sólo quería decirte que hagas lo que hagas, Light no te ama, él sólo está utilizándote…

- ¡Mentira! –gritó- Es a ti quien te utiliza, ¿no te habías dado cuenta, presentadora? –se burló.

Rem, quien estuvo acompañando a Misa todo ese tiempo, temía que algo ocurriese, lo presentía… su instinto no se equivocaba.

- ¡Light va a ser mi novio! –gritó la de cabello corto.

- ¡Sobre mi cadáver! –gritó la modelo.

Takada sonrió. Una sonrisa escalofriante, como si planeaba algo fuera de lo normal. Algo enfermo…

-Si eso es lo que quieres… - dijo con sadismo haciendo un leve movimiento, le mostró a la modelo lo que ella estaba ocultando desde hace rato. Aquella cosa plateada.

Misa comenzó a asustarse y retrocedió unos pasos. Su corazón latía muy fuerte gracias a la emoción de ese momento, pero no era una emoción sana.

- ¡Muere, maldita perra!

Watari avisó a L y los demás que en una media hora llegarían a una zona de rocas, así que le pidió que no se asusten si es que el yate se mueve mucho.

Él dijo que estarían bien, cortó el celular y les dio la noticia a los demás. Luego, Matsuda comenzó con una conversación que a los demás chicos les pareció aburrida por su poca calidad de argumento. Aún así la oyeron y participaron en ella.

De repente, la conversación se cortó gracias a un grito desgarrador que provenía de la habitación de las chicas. Todos dejaron de hablar para oír como una chica gritaba de dolor y desesperación.

Near levantó la mirada de su juego, con la expresión seria. L y Light sabían que algo estaba pasando entre ellas, se estarían peleando o algo. Matt y Mello también pensaron lo mismo, pero Matsuda, desesperado se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta. Quería ver lo que ocurría.

- ¡Misa-Misa está en problemas! –exclamó al salir.

Los demás, a excepción de Near, también lo siguieron. La situación se estaba poniendo más preocupante, ya que los gritos no cesaban.

El manager abrió la puerta de la habitación y vio aquella escena horrorizado. Tal era su sorpresa que cayó de rodillas al suelo, dejando fácilmente que los demás también vieran un cuerpo en un charco de sangre. Tenía profundas heridas, parecidas a cuchillos, sí, se los habían clavado. La persona ahí en el suelo tenía una respiración escasa, ya ni se percataba. Sus latidos eran lentos e inseguros. El muchacho castaño se acercó al cuerpo lentamente. Se agachó y miró a la joven muchacha. Tocó su frente sudorosa y deslizó su mano por su mejilla. Dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

- _Esto es perfecto…_ -pensó de manera triunfal.

L notó la sonrisa de Light, quiso deducir el porqué lo hizo pero debía llegar al fondo de este asunto. La presentadora de televisión ya no estaba en la habitación, se había dado a la fuga.

- Chicos- le dijo firmemente a sus sucesores- Tenemos una misión, vengan –ordenó saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose hacia el otro lado del yate.

- ¡Vámonos! –exclamó Mello yendo detrás de L. Matt lo siguió.

La rubia que yacía en el suelo trató de articular palabras, pero la desesperación no la dejaba. Una lágrima recorrió su rostro. Miró a su "novio" y con muchísimo esfuerzo musitó unas pocas palabras.

- Te amo, Light. Nunca me olvides, por favor… véngame…

Light movió la cabeza a un lado y sonriendo miraba el rostro de la modelo. La dimensión se volvió carmesí, los ojos y el cabello del joven se tornó de ese color.

- Adiós… Misa Amane… -susurró para que el manager no lo oyera.

La chica sintió un paro inesperado en sus adentros hizo que abriera sus ojos como platos y luego con una mirada cálida, dirigida a él, cerró sus ojos lentamente y por último, soltó la mano de su amado. Ryuk, quien estaba acompañando a todos desde siempre, vio que el nombre de la joven desaparecía de su cabeza.

- ¡Misa-Misa! –gritó Matsuda con lágrimas en sus ojos. Light sólo se quedó con la expresión seria.

Near seguía jugando, pero esta vez con cartas de tarot. Estaban todas boca abajo, seleccionó tres y las volteó.

Para su sorpresa, vio que las tres cartas eran: The Devil (La Maldad), The Judgement (La Sentencia) y… The Death (La Muerte).

- ¿Qué significa esto? –se preguntó, pero luego llegó a una conclusión rápidamente. Una conclusión que hizo que se estremeciera- Hoy… todos moriremos… -musitó.

De repente, el yate dio un movimiento muy fuerte que hizo que el niño pierda el equilibrio y caiga sobre las cartas. Su torre de bloques se derrumbó. Ya habían llegado a la zona de rocas.

Takada corría desesperada. Alguien la estaba persiguiendo, alguien que la había asustado mucho cuando la vio.

Llegó hasta el extremo del yate, se agarró de las barandas de acero y vio el mar furioso, que parecía estar enojado con ella. En realidad, sólo estaba muy agitado por la zona de rocas, pero ella estaba tan paranoica que no lo veía así.

Respirando de forma alterada, con su corazón latiendo a miles de kilómetros por hora se volteó lentamente para tener la cara del dios de la muerte justo en sus narices.

Se asustó tanto que intentó retroceder, pero su movimiento fue equivocado porque cayó del yate para aterrizar en las puntiagudas rocas. Un grito desgarrador hizo eco por todo el lugar.

Los jóvenes de la Wammy´s House oyeron el alarido, se detuvieron apenas lo escucharon. Esta situación daba escalofríos y cuando menos se lo esperaban, el yate se balanceó violentamente otra vez, haciendo que los tres caigan al suelo al perder el equilibrio.

- ¡L-sama! –lo llamó Mello- ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Sí, estoy bien –respondió levantándose. Los otros dos también se levantaron.

Por su expresión, Mello y Matt vieron que L no se sentía bien. L creía que esto no era algo normal, que se debía a algún tipo de maldición o algo… O tal vez un psicópata programó la muerte de todos.

Luego, otro movimiento bastante fuerte del yate, pero esta vez se sujetaron de algunos objetos del pasillo para no caer.

- ¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Acaso Watari no sabe conducir? –dijo enojado el rubio.

- ¡Mello! –le llamó la atención el pelirrojo.

- Tiene razón en parte –dijo el de cabello azabache- Pero Watari sí sabe conducir, tal vez sólo hay problemas… ¿Puedes ir a ver, Mello? –pidió al rubio.

Mello supo que eso era una orden y sin pensarlo dos veces fue a ver lo que sucedía dejando solos a su mejor amigo y a su ejemplo a seguir.

Corrió por el largo pasillo cuando hubo otro golpe del yate contra otra roca de gran tamaño. Ya que Mello estaba corriendo y no se apoyaba en nada, se tropezó y cayó sobre el piso de madera.

- Qué mierda… -se quejó en voz baja levantándose del suelo.

En ese momento escuchó unos ruidos extraños que provenían del costado del yate. Caminó hasta llegar a una baranda y vio que las rocas, en especial las más grandes, habían arrancado una parte del yate y que estaban en peligro de hundirse.

- ¿Acaso Watari planea matarnos a todos? –dijo asustado y corrió rápidamente, como si el fuego lo persiguiese, hasta llegar al camarín en donde se encontraban el fundador del orfanato y el padre de Light.

Abrió la puerta y antes de hacer nada, una feroz llama consumió la mitad de su rostro. Gritó y se echó al suelo sin dejar de lamentar su dolor.

- ¡Duele! ¡Esto duele! –gritaba revolcándose en el suelo.

En serio, el dolor era insoportable. Era como si le metieran uno de esos hierros que antes fueron calentados hasta quedar al rojo vivo y luego se los frotara por la cara.

Empezó a calmarse un poco y se levantó del suelo lentamente. Primero se sentó y sin despegar la mano de su cara, miró que todo el camarín estaba incendiándose con los cuerpos de los hombres en él. No era que Watari no sabía conducir, era porque realmente había problemas.

Light intentaba evitar oír lo que el manager le decía. Corría lo más rápido que podía para alejarse de él y perderse de su vista.

- ¡Light-kun! ¡Debemos avisarle esto a tu padre para que busque ayuda! –pedía a los gritos.

- ¡Mi padre no podrá hacer nada! –exclamó fuertemente parando la habladuría de Matsuda- ¿Qué no ves que todos estamos condenados… a morir? –decía intimidante acercándose más al joven manager, quien retrocedía asustado cada vez que el castaño se acercaba a él.

- Yo… no… -decía tembloroso. Las palabras no le salían, y si lo hicieran diría algo torpe.

Retrocedió más de lo que creía, ya que llegó hasta una habitación que tenía la puerta abierta y el piso construido con unos pocos centímetros de altura más que el resto de yate. Cosa que le hizo tropezar y caer de espaldas sobre un montón de hojas de papel esparcidas por todo el cuarto.

Tenía la vista nublada gracias al golpe que se dio al caer. Murmuró su dolor mientras recobraba el sentido y se levantaba. Algo que no tuvo que hacer.

En frente de sus ojos estaban Light Yagami con una mirada asesina y un monstruo detrás de él, que tenía los ojos rojos.

Se asustó mucho y sintió como su corazón empezó a acelerar. Estuvo a punto de orinarse en los pantalones del susto. Buscó dentro de su camisa para ver si tenía un arma, pero no llevaba ninguna. Estaba en estado vulnerable frente a ese enfermo mental.

- Y bien… Matsuda-san, ¿tienes algo que decir? –dijo el castaño sonriendo.

Esa mirada era más intimidante que la de L, pero el detective no es un loco psicópata que sólo quiere matar. Sólo por eso la superaba.

El joven manager, siempre inferior a todos, nunca pudo sobresalir como los demás. Siempre era el idiota del grupo. A Matsuda le dolía tener que recordar todo esto justo cuando le quedaba menos de un minuto de vida.

En la oscuridad de la habitación, una sonrisa escalofriante se dibujó.

L se detuvo en medio del camino, Matt notó que él había dejado de correr y se volteó para ver qué le pasaba.

- Es inútil… -murmuró con la mirada baja- Algo me dice que Kiyomi Takada ya no se encuentra en este yate… -dijo levantando la cabeza para mirar al pelirrojo.

- Si lo pienso bien… Tienes razón –dijo firmemente el amante de los videojuegos- No quiero decir esto pero… -dijo inseguro.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó en tono preocupado.

- Me hace que hicimos muy mal dejar a Light Yagami sin vigilancia…

L sintió peligro y sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo. Matt supo que había tenido razón y lo siguió.

El detective ya estaba algo cansado, nunca había corrido tanto en su vida, ni siquiera aquel día en donde sus padres murieron en aquel incendio.

Comenzó a toser y se detuvo. Su ritmo cardíaco estaba muy acelerado, como si le llegara a dar un ataque al corazón. Se sentía algo impotente porque no puede solucionar el problema que les invade.

Se sentó en cuclillas en el pasillo y empezó a tomar aire. Matt llegó a donde estaba él y al verlo allí, se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? –preguntó el más joven.

Antes de que el mayor conteste el yate se dio un fuerte golpe de nuevo moviendo bruscamente todo el yate.

El suelo se abrió dejando ver el piso de abajo, en donde estaba el extraño empleado cocinando una especie de sopa. Los dos que estaban arriba vieron que aquello no era una sopa que cualquiera comería, porque cuando el joven dio una vuelta a la comida se vio una mano dentro de la olla. ¡Estaba cocinando humanos!

Matt corrió de allí asustado, pero L se quedó absorto observando, movió un pie hacia atrás pero rompió un poco más del suelo y un pedazo de madera cayó dentro de la olla.

El muchacho misterioso, que se parecía bastante a L, alzó la vista y sonrió al ver al detective.

- Cuánto tiempo… -saludó sonriente. Tenía una voz similar a la de él.

- Tú eres… -dijo L sorprendido.

Matt corría y corría, luego vio lo que el rubio había visto hace instantes: Una parte del yate había sido arrancada y estaban en peligro de hundirse entre las aguas.

Siguió su intuición y corrió hasta el camarín en donde Mello fue, ya que él no había regresado se había preocupado. De paso, pasó al lado de la habitación en donde habían asesinado a Misa Amane y vio que el cuerpo ya no se encontraba allí. Sólo estaba el charco de sangre.

Luego, recordó la mano en aquella sopa… A Matt le dio ganas de vomitar con sólo imaginar que aquel hombre estaba practicando el canibalismo.

Pero la situación era urgente, si hubiera sido así, L tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto inmediatamente. No debía perder tiempo.

Dobló hasta donde debía encontrar el camarín, pero todo el pasillo estaba consumido por las llamas. Dedujo que los tres ya estaban con Dios sin pensar mucho.

- Mello… –musitó tristemente.

Ambos enemigos estaban cara a cara, al menos uno un piso arriba y el otro un piso abajo, como debía ser. L siempre será superior a él, la copia nunca es mejor que la original.

- Veo que te has encargado de sentenciar algunas vidas –dijo L con algo de soberbia. Aquel chico sólo le daba asco.

- No, yo no he matado a nadie aquí, bueno, no sé si esas personas ya murieron... Sólo es hora de comer… -contestó fríamente mientras seguía dando vueltas con el cucharón- Yo sólo vine por ti, aquel chico tan perfecto, quien me cae terrible para ser sincero, me dio esta gran oferta para verte…

- ¿Un asesino viniendo a verme? B, por más que quieras atravesarme con cuchillos, desangrarme y verme sufrir no podrás cambiar lo que ya soy. Soy L, rechazaste el ser mi sucesor para intentar superarme. Fallaste, ¿ahora vienes a matarme?

- Algo así… -dijo con sadismo probando un poco de la comida que estaba preparando.

- Mencionaste a alguien mientras me hablabas… ¿Te referías a Light Yagami? ¿Qué sucedió con él? –preguntó. Si le contestaba, cosa que era del 25%, podría llegar al fondo de este asunto.

- Está dentro de esta olla… -dijo antes de reír sádicamente.

Esto impactó a L como nunca antes se había impactado en su vida. Ni siquiera cuando vio el vídeo del Segundo Kira se había horrorizado tanto.

- Tú… -musitó con los ojos desorbitados.

- ¿Quieres probar? –dijo con el mismo sadismo que había utilizado para su risa mostrándole la cabeza del castaño- Aún no está cocida pero pregunto antes de hacerlo, si no quieres la tiraré a la basura.

Sintió una puntada en el estómago, cayó de rodillas al suelo y sentía como la tensión recorría todos los rincones de su cuerpo.

- Es tan excitante verte así… -reía- Quiero verte sufrir más… -dijo mostrando bien sus ojos rojos. Los ojos de Shinigami- Vaya, ver a L desesperado no es algo de todos los días… ¿Qué pasó con tu tranquilidad? –se burlaba.

- Sabes bien… -dijo recuperando el aire y calmándose- Lo mucho que me desagradan los crímenes… Ver esto frente a mis ojos es algo nuevo para mí… -se levantó con tranquilidad- ¿Qué pasó en realidad?

- Pagarás un precio si te lo digo… -sonrió, pero vio la cara de desagrado de L y desechó esa idea- Bah, qué más da… Light Yagami programó la muerte de las dos estúpidas mujeres… A ese manager del nombre japonés lo mató él también… Yo quemé el camarín lo que hace que el yate choque por todas partes por ausencia de los pilotos…

- Un momento… -interrumpió L- ¿Tú mataste a Light?

- Vaya, qué directo… No, a ese lo encontré muerto, así como a la modelo rubia de cerebro de simio… Al lado del cuerpo del ese tipo encontré un montón de cenizas extrañas amontonadas a su lado, no sé que fue, pero bueno qué más da… -continuó hablando mientras agarraba un palo de madera grueso- Ven conmigo… -dijo sádicamente mientras golpeaba el suelo en donde se encontraba L con el palo- Te queda poco tiempo de vida…

El suelo empezó a romperse y el detective cayó en donde estaba Beyond Birthday, aquel loco psicópata que intentó superarlo cometiendo un montón de crímenes en Los Ángeles, pero falló, pero esta vez no. Unas risas macabras hicieron eco por todo el lugar…

Matt ya había sido consumido por el fuego también, se había quedado tan absorto que no se dio cuenta cuando el fuego había empezado a subir a su cuerpo.

Near seguía en la habitación. Pensó que ya era tiempo de salir. El yate seguía yéndose sin control hasta que apuntaba a llegar a una roca gigantesca.

Near gateó hasta afuera, en donde vio que el yate ya estaba en las últimas. Ese fue el último viaje que tuvo en su vida, así como el de todos. Nadie se imaginó que todo terminaría así.

La roca se aproximaba. El pequeño albino no tuvo otra que cerrar los ojos y descansar en paz. El yate chocó por la roca y explotó.

Fin.


End file.
